


Kiss It Better

by Avistella



Series: Your Daily Life with Zen [11]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You accidentally hurt yourself, but Zen is there to help.





	

Sometimes, you couldn't help but mentally scold yourself for your stupid decisions. Zen was out late that night for his work, and so you were chatting with Seven and Yoosung on the messenger to pass the time. The hacker was trying to mess around with the blond gamer again while you quietly watched from the sidelines this time. Seven had started going on about all sorts of scary stories, effectively chasing away Yoosung from the chat. Little did the redhead know that the scary stories he told affected you too.

You weren't proud of it, but you admitted you were a coward whenever it came to horror, particularly supernatural ones. But even so, you had a very curious mind, so after leaving the chat now that it was empty, you decided to look up some more scary stories that seemed interesting. That was probably one of the worst decisions you've ever made in your life thus far, you eventually realized. After you figured you've had enough reading for the night, you put your phone away and tried to sleep.

The thing was, however, that your imagination tended to become significantly more active in the middle of the night. In the darkened room, you could vaguely make out shapes from the miscellaneous objects in the room, but your mind decided to betray you, and you thought you kept on seeing things that weren't supposed to be there like a human shadow or beastly figure. That was when you started imagining various scenarios, mostly inspired by the stories you read online. At some point, you even imagined an unseen force grabbing hold of your ankle and forcefully dragging you out of the bed to be sacrificed.

Instinctively, you buried your feet underneath the blanket. You knew that if there really _was_ a threat (you understood that there wasn't, but still), then a blanket wouldn't help much; however, it did provide you with a strong sense of security. No matter what, covering yourself with a blanket made you feel safe, like it was an invincible shield that even gods couldn't touch. The downside though was that it was starting to get hot underneath, but you stubbornly refused to move, only leaving your head poking out. It was when you imagined hands holding onto your cranium did you dive fully underneath the covers.

It was almost suffocating, and you had just managed to convince yourself to take the blanket off when you heard the sound of the bedroom door opening. You froze immediately in your motions. Nobody was supposed to be here except you. You willed yourself to hold your breath as you strained your ears to listen to what was happening outside your safe area. You heard padding feet against the floor as this stranger walked towards you, and you tensed up, terrified. Your mind was screaming when you felt the person's presence much closer to you, and the corners of your eyes threatened to have tears spill.

When you felt something press against you, you panicked. You shot out of the blanket and screamed, scrambling to get to the other side of the bed to escape. In your frenzied state of mind, however, you weren't paying attention to where the bed ended, and you ended up slipping and crashing onto the floor with a loud thud. Your arms instinctively shot out to brace yourself, but the momentum caused you to lean forward and have your head collide with the wall with yet another resolute thud.

You groaned, visibly crying by this point from both pain and fear when your ears picked up on the sound of feet running towards you. You didn't know what good you could do in your current sorry state, but there was no way in hell you were going to be demoned away without a fight. What came wasn't a fight though. Soft hands cradled your head and body, trying to determine if you sustained any threatening injuries.

"Shit, babe, are you okay?!"

Hearing the familiar voice, your mind cleared, and when you looked up, you were greeted by the sight of the familiar white hair and red eyes of your boyfriend. For a moment, relief washed over you but was quickly replaced by misdirected annoyance and irritation. "What the hell, Zen?! You scared me!"

Zen looked almost offended, leaning back a bit as he shot you an incredulous look, " _I_ scared _you_? _You_ scared _me_! I was checking to see if you were asleep already when you just randomly screamed and ended up crashing onto the floor and wall! Seriously! Are you hurt?!"

The urgency and concern in Zen's voice as he tried to make sure that you weren't in pain prompted you to take a moment to breathe and calm yourself. Once you were thinking clearly again, the adrenaline slowly starting to die down, the stinging sensation in your hands and knees and throbbing in your head made themselves known to you. You winced.

Seeing that reaction, Zen's hand instinctively stroked your cheek, and you answered, "My hands, knees, and head hurt."

Your worried knight in shining armour nodded, arms not hesitating in the slightest to wrap around you and pick you up. He carefully carried you over to the kitchen and set you down on the counter before going to the freezer to retrieve an ice pack for you.

"Really..." Zen breathed out deeply as he offered you the ice pack to place on your head before bending down to inspect your knees. "What happened?"

Your eyes didn't dare look at him as you grumbled, "I was reading scary stories..."

The actor glanced back up towards you. "Even though you're so scared of them?"

"I was curious!" You tried to defend yourself but winced when you felt the throbbing in your head again, so you decided to just shut up already.

Zen flashed you a sympathetic look before bringing his direction back to your knees. He placed a careful kiss on both of them before bringing his hands over to massage them, hoping it'll help alleviate the pain. Unsurprisingly, it did. Zen always knew how to make you feel good again, and you exhaled a contented sigh. When your eyes lock with his, you put the ice pack you were holding down on the counter and purse your lips.

"My lips hurt too," you whine like a spoiled child, but then again, Zen always did enjoy spoiling you.

The actor laughs before straightening himself up and placing his own lips firmly on yours, hands resting flat on the surface on either side of you, effectively trapping your form. "Does it still hurt?" He whispers against you when he pulls away, mindlessly trying to push himself onto the counter to be closer to you and your warmth.

"Yes," you breathe out with a soft smile before leaning forward for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe that Zen's lips have healing capabilities. Whether it's when he speaks, sings, provides kisses, or whatever; they just make everything feel so much better, I swear. ~~Or maybe I'm just biased, hah!~~


End file.
